


It's Not That Bad!

by RarePairGremlin



Series: 1 💖 = 1 Ship [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, M/M, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Team Bonding, mild flirting, poor tanaka, pre-OiSuga, pre-literal sleeping together, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: “My snoring is not that bad!”
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: 1 💖 = 1 Ship [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054142
Kudos: 18





	It's Not That Bad!

**Author's Note:**

> Posting several fics out of pure spite so... Enjoy? Still on hiatus, debating on leaving the fandom completely or sticking to a small group who I adore and writing for myself and only them. Dunno yet, we'll see. For now, here's some spite posting and I'll see you guys in the new year. Love you guys 💖
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

“My snoring is not that bad!” 

Suga deadpanned before quirking a brow in his direction. 

Choking as he flailed his arms, Tanaka’s head whipped back and forth between Suga and Noya, his voice higher than usual as he repeated himself. “It’s not that bad!” 

“It really is.” Asahi muttered under his breath, squeaking and flinching as Tanaka's head whipped around to glare-pout at them. Asahi raised his hands in defeat before backing away from the conversation. 

“Bro, I love you, you know I do…” Noya snickered as they watched Asahi retreat, their hand coming up to slap at Tanaka's shoulder as they spoke. “But it’s really bad. Like, I wanna smother you till you stop bad.” 

Suga didn’t bother covering their laugh as they threw their head back, the sound echoing through the room and gaining the attention of the other team. 

Oikawa sauntered over with sleepy-face and fairy-hair, their smug grin irking Tanaka more and more the closer they got. He couldn’t believe the utter betrayal. From his own team **and** best friend! His snoring couldn’t _possibly_ be so bad that no one, not a soul on his team, not even dead-to-the-world-when-asleep Kinoshita, wanted to bunk with him. Somehow the news had spread and no one on the other teams wanted to bunk with him either! Honestly, it’s not that bad! It couldn’t be! Right? 

“Mr. Refreshing!” 

“Mr. Annoying-kawa!” Suga chirped as they cocked a hip and turned to Oikawa. They scoffed, then cringed as Iwaizumi cackled from nearby. 

Oikawa chose to ignore the comment though as they forced a smile to their lips. “We found a bunkmate for him.” They jerked a thumb in his direction and he stared at it darkly, wondering if it was worth biting them or not. Probably not considering he could already feel Daichi’s stare into the back of his head. 

“Oh?” Suga’s voice dripped thickly sweet like honey as they stepped closer to Oikawa, head tilting in a way that caused their fluffy hair to bounce. They knew what they were doing and he bit back a snort when he noticed the way Oikawa paused, a creeping blush working up the captain's neck. 

When Oikawa spoke again their voice wavered only slightly, barely noticeable unless you were listening as closely as he and Noya were. He and Noya shared an amused smirk and he spared a glance at the duo that had followed Oikawa over as Suga and Oikawa continued speaking about sleeping arrangements. He barely listened to the details though, his attention caught on the fairy-haired boy. 

They smirked at him, eyes almost lazily sweeping over him before meeting his gaze. Tanaka tried to send them a menacing glare but it quickly melted into a heated blush he had no chance of fighting off when they suddenly stepped in close, leaning over to whisper. “Just so you know, I snore too.” 

Their tone suggested a challenge and they pulled back with a chuckle and a wink as he growled. He received a smack upside the head from Suga causing him to yelp as they scolded him for being rude. It only caused the dude he was apparently going to be sharing a bed with that night - and the rest of the weekend apparently if he just heard correctly - to chuckle more.


End file.
